


【鸣佐】种马文男主x言情文男主

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 古早雷文补档，大纲风，放飞





	【鸣佐】种马文男主x言情文男主

【大纲文】种马文男主x言情男主

01  
种马文男主漩涡鸣人，王霸之气，拥有神级外挂/神之x手/王の力……被系统安排各种任务，比如完成剧情地图，登上人生巅峰，成为xx王找到一个xx宝等等等等，主线剧情要靠攻略妹子完成，比如x国大小姐ct，某女尊春野樱等等等等，系统安排的任务从来都是这种打怪升级开后宫流。各种后宫也给鸣人提供了上位的便利，漩涡鸣人作为一个角色还没有自己的意识。

言情文男主宇智波佐助，家财万贯，天凉王破，冰山只为女主而融化……被系统安排各种任务，比如泡妹子，泡妹子，还有泡妹子（。每天早上都在两万平方米的大床上醒来，面对两百多个女仆，但是只爱又傻又臭又蠢又穷又俗的女主角，为了女主的摔跤/车祸/失忆/晕倒而各种不开会/失去一桩买卖/开除身边有用的妖艳贱货……宇智波佐助作为一个角色还没有自己的意识。

突然有一天，系统不想干了，想罢工，于是向AB（他老板）抗议，不成，就来报复社会，将漩涡鸣人的世界和宇智波佐助的世界混合到了一起，于是两个人有了自己控制思想和行动的能力。

种马文男主漩涡鸣人接到自己的人物设定：上一任黑道大佬的儿子，从小被抛弃，得知身世后励志将自己的位置抢回来。

言情文男主宇智波佐助接到自己的人物设定：黑白均沾大集团的霸道总裁，走开你们这些讨厌的钱，什么时候才能得到一份真爱呢。

漩涡鸣人一路打拼上来成为几个瓜分木叶市的x爷之一，在某天的路上接到了任务：攻略宇智波佐助。漩涡鸣人很懵逼，他问系统：我不是种马文男主吗？

系统：是的。

鸣人：那我岂不是应该……攻略各种妹子开后宫，优雅正宫来一个，温柔人妻来一个，精灵古怪来一个，冰山美人来一个……

系统：憋逼逼，赶紧去。

鸣人：……好吧。

鸣人：等等，我还有一个问题。

系统：没爱过。

鸣人：不是！我是说……男人和男人怎么做？

系统：……

宇智波佐助并没有接到泡妹子的任务，感觉到了奇怪，这次又是什么套路呢？

佐助的助理妹子怀孕请假回家了，新来的助理是个标准的傻白甜，走路平地摔，咖啡泼电脑，红酒撒西装，宇智波小总裁忍无可忍，心想这就是这次要泡的妹子吗！！怎么这么蠢！！气到变形！！

然而姑娘惹了个大祸：在一次酒会上，她被长裙绊倒，扑在了太子爷的身上。

——然而这不是重点，重点是，太子爷（在佐助看来）果然一如传说中风流，一头耀眼的金发向后梳着，看向她的、深沉的蓝眸里是无法掩饰的好奇。

他说，女人，你的老板引起了我的注意。

啥？？？？

佐助有点懵逼，但是宇智波也不是钢不起这个黑道新星，他恶劣的笑了：有本事你重复一遍？

我说，鸣人一字一顿道，我，想睡你。

 

02

言情女主很懵逼：你你你，你是同性恋？

鸣人笑着舔了舔嘴唇，看着戴了金边眼镜，身材裹在合身的西装里、优点却一览无余，浑身散发着禁欲又性感气息的总裁：只要是美人，我都爱。

意思就是小姐你还不够美！没有你老板好看！

佐助内定波涛汹涌，表面上却岿然不动：要是眼神有问题，宇智波旗下有很好的眼科医院，太子爷若去的话可以给你打个八折，送一年眼药水。

系统：你的任务是，被他攻略嗯，我刚刚忘了说。

佐助：……？？？exo me？

系统：刚刚我跟ab吵架去了，抱歉。

从来都是多么恶心的女主设定都可以看不改色说出“女人你这是在烧火……哦不，玩火”完美完成任务的佐助，内心翻了个白眼，露出一个灿若桃李的笑容：那么请跟我来。

鸣人不知道为什么他翻脸这么快，一时很不解：跟你去……拿眼科医院名片么？

……妈的智障。

佐助眼角斜着睨他，那里因为刚下肚的几杯红酒而微微发红：笨蛋，你不是想睡我吗？

垃圾系统，毁我人生，伤我自尊。

太子爷自然不甘落后，当场伸手扯了扯领带，一副热气上头的样子，恨不得在脸上写“我的大雕已经饥渴难耐了”，揽住了美人的腰。

择日不如撞日，我们现在就上楼去吧。

总目睽睽，佐助不好反悔也不好发作，心里把鸣人和系统的祖宗十八代骂了个遍，脸上挂着虚伪的笑容：可是这一圈客人怎么办？

妈的，还择日不如撞日，是择日日我不如撞日日我吧？

……这一圈客人目瞪口呆的看着他俩调情。

管他们呢？霸道太子爷说。

反正是系统的NPC，并不在意。佐助扯了鸣人的领带就把他牵出去，差点把人勒死。鸣人一关上房门就将人按在墙上：你什么目的？

我什么目的？我还问你什么目的呢？佐助瞪着他，你是男配？来和我抢女主？

这是我的台词吧？鸣人手上用了点力：你做了什么让系统改变了？它为什么要我来攻略你？？

攻略我？佐助愣了，我不是言情男主吗？怎么变成女主剧本了？

系统冷不丁跳出来：快干啊！

哈？两人莫名其妙，干？

快点干起来！系统说，妈的脱裤子！

 

03

干就干吧，要完成任务不是么？

佐助干脆的脱下外套，把领结扯开，就被鸣人按住了：你……你和男人做过么？

没有。佐助干脆到，我又不不需要技巧，你才需要。

……无言以对，鸣人捉住他的手腕，人慢慢的压进：有不甘吗？

没有，佐助干干净净的眼眸一派纯净，他说：我又不想做吃力不讨好的工作。

鸣人笑了，心里有些明白系统的急促，也对，这样可爱的人谁不喜欢？

他将手伸入他后背的衬衫，感受到了他的战栗和紧张，背后好看的筋肉紧绷了，心里不禁好笑这家伙张牙舞爪或是坦坦荡荡，都无法掩饰他是个处子的事实。

别紧张……鸣人在他耳边说，放松。

若是说小女孩儿爱看的言情小说不能有这种不可描述的场景——最多拉灯，种马文几乎全是脖子以下，主线不是么？可以解释为一路睡过来，鸣人算是老司机里的老司机，不过在没有意识前那是行尸走肉，直至今日鸣人才了解什么是内心涌动自发地欲望驱动了身体。

质量上乘的衣物落在地上没有发出一点声响，昏暗的灯光下佐助的长腿像是发着莹白的光，鸣人上下抚摸着，感受着手下细腻的触感。

别多的动作……佐助说，要干就快点。

不……鸣人将他翻了个个，隔着一层衬衣摸上了他那个从不曾碰触的小点，佐助低头轻喘了一下。

我又不是女人……他嘴硬。

我知道的很清楚。鸣人的手指抚上了那个秀气的器官。

闭着眼忍受着被探入体内的手指，佐助发出了一声隐忍的呜咽，鸣人的手揉捏着他的囊袋，从顶端到下方。

唔！这、这是……

手指摸到了一点，佐助被陌生的快感冲昏了头脑，他惊异地望向上方的男人，鸣人笑了：这里吗？

接着便是迅速而又准确的袭击，肠道从未受到过这样的对待，和前方青涩的性器一起流出了滴滴答答的液体。

你湿了……鸣人在他耳边说，淫水流了我一手……

佐助大口呼吸着，完全听不见鸣人的话了，他的大脑被陌生又尖锐的快感占据，唇边流下无法吞咽的唾液。

不……不行了、我……嗯、嗯嗯……！

在快要射出的瞬间，后穴被鸣人的那根东西强硬的挤入，佐助不可置信地睁大了眼睛，一出口却是甜腻的呻吟：你……不行……太、啊！太大了……

谢谢。鸣人亲了亲他的耳后，仍是不依不饶的往里顶，佐助的里面湿热紧致，穴口被强硬的挤出的淫水打湿了床单。高潮持续了几乎十几秒，佐助是喷射着被握紧了两边的臀肉大力干了几十下，精液溅了满身，红潮从脖颈一路蔓延到胸口。

好痛……佐助的眼角冒出了生理性的泪水，他感到身体不由自主地颤抖起来，带着灼烧一般的热度，从下方一直传到神经。

不痛不痛啊，乖……鸣人完全进去后没有多作停顿，顿时大开大合地律动起来，佐助在人身下几乎呈现出了屈辱的姿态，像是母兽一般跪趴着被人叼着后颈的软肉舔咬，臀部高高翘起，鸣人干的兴起，双手顺着优美的蝴蝶骨一路摸下来，在腰窝出流连几秒，最后捏上了浑圆挺翘的臀瓣。

啪！手起手落，白皙的臀肉上浮现出一个鲜明的手掌印，佐助'唔'地尖声叫道：混蛋！你居然……居然打……！

我就打了……怎么样？鸣人眯着眼享受了那几秒肠肉急剧收缩的极致快感，舒爽地长叹一声。佐助气的满脸通红……或者是被干的，却被那一根向腺体精准的攻击操的溃不成军，他半张脸埋在枕头里，另外半张脸上泪痕犹在。这美景让鸣人丢失的良心找回了半秒，他停下了暴风骤雨般的顶弄，将佐助从床上揽过来。

怎……

佐助背后靠上一个冒着汗的热腾腾的胸膛，激的他脖颈后汗毛倒竖，小穴紧紧咬住男人的阴茎不放，鸣人让他的长腿折叠着，跪姿却更显示出他腰间大腿柔韧漂亮的肌肉。鸣人开始向上肏弄，怀里的人无力地挣扎着，被干的胡乱耸动。佐助脑子里被干成了一团浆糊，他伸手想去抚弄自己身前的性器，却被体内不安分的性器对着重点猛力一顶！

啊！不、不……佐助即将再一次高潮，然而鸣人伸出手将佐助的性器根部捏紧，被打断的进程让他求生不能求死不得，他像条缺水的鱼一样扑腾痉挛，鸣人堵住他的铃口将性器浅浅的在敏感处抽插，佐助在鸣人的指间艰难地求饶：放开……放开我……

不行，鸣人发间流下一滴汗珠，那梳得整整齐齐的金发乱了，几缕飘在眼前，他说，你射的太多了，要控制一点。

不……不……佐助摇着头，臀部也摇晃起来，一个处子如何玩的过身经百战的种马？他用几欲崩溃的嗓音嘶哑道：让我射……我什么都……什么都给你！

那就请给我一个吻吧。鸣人从后面掰过他的脸，舌尖顶进他湿滑高热的口腔，贪得无厌的吮吸他甜美的津液。

唔唔……佐助被吻的要昏厥，对方的舌头长驱直入，在口腔内席卷一圈后舔了他敏感的上颚，他急切的呼吸着，后穴几乎是讨好地收缩，一紧一松，鸣人低着头唔了声，伸手握住他的腰，加速抽插起来。细细密密的快感沿着脊椎和被贯穿的地方累计，佐助眼前发白，大脑完全放空，双腿抽搐着，小穴啜着绞紧了男人的性器，大顾浓精喷溅在小腹上，佐助因为用力而脖颈向后仰起，露出形状优美的喉结，口微微张开，无声地哭叫。他感到体内被射入了几股温热的液体，激流拍打在高潮后敏感的肠道里，使得这高潮更加绵长而嗜人骸骨。

鸣人待到呼吸平复才默默将疲软的性器从穴中推出，白花花的精液从被操的红肿不堪的小穴中涌出来，像是失禁了一般，佐助刚开始还毫无自觉，注意到后从脸红到了脖子根。

 

04

拔穴无情受。鸣人评论道。

滚。佐助简明扼要道。

两人面对面的很是尴尬，关键时刻系统不出来了，鸣人呼唤道：系统？

系统闷闷地说：在。

然后呢？我们任务成功了？

没有任务了，no more搞基，系统说。AB赢了，说要是再这样下去我要被扣工资甚至开除，接下来你俩都各自泡妹子去吧。

哈？？？鸣人整个人都不好了，我他妈的都弯成九曲十八弯了，你叫我去泡妹子？抱歉我做不到。

那你去耽美小说，主攻np，still种马，熟练工。系统从善如流。

滚你丫的。鸣人暴怒，我就不能1v1一次？

可以可以。系统为了工资面子里子都不要了，佐助你呢？

佐助坐在床上，屁股里还残留着未干的jy，冷漠道：无所谓。

喂！鸣人抗议，你就不能有一点留念我吗？

留念你什么？佐助说，你屌大吗？

大。

哦。佐助木然道，我屁股痛，所以还是算了吧。

系统开始工作了，鸣人继续去做他的打怪升级泡妹子种马男主。佐助也继续做他的霸道总裁。

但是有什么不一样了。

再也没有那么刻骨铭心的xing了。鸣人疲软地看着酥xiong半露的姑娘。

再也说不出“坐上来自己动”这种羞耻的台词了。佐助忍无可忍地忍受着女主的智障。

行军的帐篷被猛然掀开，一个典型的兽人姑娘走了进来，人高马大，鸣人还没穿上身呢，像小媳妇一样用杯子捂住了胸口：你你你！你干嘛！

丫的我又不是没看过，春野樱大手一挥，跟老子走。

樱……樱哥啊，鸣人颤抖，这是干嘛去？

这是个异世兽人的世界，鸣人的角色是生下来即被抛弃的半兽，按照发展应该就是修炼升级睡妹子升级睡妹子升级打小boss发现自己居然是兽人之王的遗子？？打怪升级成为兽人王，然而现在出了一个小小的问题。

小樱是怎么在这里的？？

你你你，鸣人震惊了，你不是消失了吗？

在和佐助的世界融合的时候，小樱这一贯常用角色全部消失，但是现在竟然出现了？

还出入自如？

你傻啊，小樱恨铁不成钢，有了自己的意识你怎么还在这里晃悠？我们都起义了！

起义？这是反乌托邦电影？？HungerGame？？

你不是弯成了电话圈儿嘛！去找你的相好啊！

另一边，佐助终于不堪忍受系统的压迫，崩溃道，换个后宫小说也好啊！！让她们自己斗去！斗剩下的智商最高的再和我谈恋爱好不好啊！

不行，系统残忍的拒绝，你这是青春小女生的小说，不是阿姨们看的电视剧。

佐助原地爆炸，思考良久，打电话和助理说：给我在银河星峰定个总统套房。

这、这是要一举攻略下老板娘嘛！助理是女主，一个小白花大学生的好闺蜜，激动道。

这就是终极。佐助冷漠.jpg

不愧是我闺蜜看上的总裁！助理yy一番之后订了酒店，还特意派人送了九十九朵玫瑰过去铺满了大床。

然后晚上推开门的女主，发现房间里空无一人。

……哎等等！

本以为要he了可以领工资了的系统打了个盹，刚迷迷糊糊要睡着就被这剧情发展吓醒了，我的言情男主呢？？佐助呢？？

佐助帐上的钱财被提取一空，衣柜里干干净净，人不知道去了哪里。

另一边，鸣人将漂亮的半兽姑娘扔在床上衣服没穿起就被提走了，再也没回来。

 

05

AB说：系统我要扣你工资，你男主都跑了，咋整。

系统说：怪我咯？谁要你天天压迫我，这不是我想做的剧情！

ab：我这个剧情特别受欢迎！你看看隔壁98！想学做我这样的还被骂，哪像我想当年做hy结局的时候，多少人说我的结局好啊……

系统愣了愣：你是说，鸣人和佐助合作过？

ab说漏了嘴，马上不肯说了，命令道：干你的活去！

系统假意答应，实则调查，发现……原来ab写种马剧本和言情剧本之前画过一篇称为火影忍者的漫画！！但是因为剧情太蛋疼，特别是结局，结果被愤怒的读者打死了！！！

作孽啊……系统想到。难怪要把人家一对鸳鸯分开，原来是对自己的人物有怨气啊……

还要池本去画人设……太狠毒了。

系统这样想着，内心脑补了岸本扒皮和鸣佐长工，孔雀东南飞等等无数带入感十足的剧情，硬生生给自己憋出了眼泪。

老板你太过分了！我要阻止你！

另一边，鸣人那里……

鸣人在起义jun里遇见了宁次，鹿丸他们，发现这些人都有点蛋蛋的熟悉。

鸣人：我们是在哪见过吗……

众人：我们给你打了多少酱油你忘了吗……

所以现在是要？

从天而降的高达落在众人身后，背景变成了月球表面，远远的看过去是一颗蓝色的美丽星球在对面。

系统：我来帮你们！

诶？

一下子从兽人世界变成了未来机战，鸣人已经完全可以一脸木然的看着世界观变了变去了。

系统：去找AB吧！终结这一切！

佐助乘坐着银白色的机甲有些懵逼：杀了ab我们还会存在么？包括你诶系统。

佐助！鸣人在驾驶舱里使劲挥手，全然忘记宇·宙·是·真·空·的。

他听不见啊少年！

你可以不杀他……逼他签下不平等条约……之类的……系统很无主。

哎，佐助叹口气，先打过去再说吧。

AB很愤怒：我自己的角色不想受我的控制？忘了是谁画出你的？

周围的机甲在一架一架地消失，鸣人急红了眼：你把他们弄到哪里去了！

抹杀它们的存在，ab说，从此消失在世界上。

最后还剩下鸣佐两人。

先让佐助消失吧，ab说，你是男主角不是么？留下你一个也不会有什么问题，我自己的男主角，舍不得删。

不！鸣人看了佐助一眼，要是非要一个人消失……那就让我消失吧。

你逞什么强？佐助看着鸣人。是回光返照吗？记忆在复苏……他轻轻吐出一个词：吊车尾的。

这个称呼像是能唤醒所有的过去一样，鸣人睁大了眼睛：佐助……你是……

AB露出了蜜汁笑容，鸣人一晃眼间，感觉到了模糊的所谓自我意识被夺走。

我要消失了吗？

佐助在他眼前慢慢消失模糊，他一惊，才反应过来是自己在消失，他看向佐助，佐助的表情有些奇怪。

若是我们不是AB手下的人物，你会来找我吗？

会。

傻孩子，爸爸怎么会害你呢=w=

AB对佐助说，你也稍微主动点……他说朋友你就真当他朋友啊？不要觉得主动掉价了……

知道了知道了。佐助不耐烦道。

 

然后鸣人醒了。

佐助！……的这样喊着从床上爬起来。他傻眼了。

半掩的窗帘里透出一点点光，空气里蔓延着难以言喻的暧昧味道，动了动身，发现旁边躺着一个人。

这不是那天和佐助啪的酒店嘛！

系……系统？鸣人试着呼唤。

系统早升职了，别喊了。身旁的人翻了个身，抱着枕头，微微露出那双漂亮的眼睛：……早上好。

佐助……！这是怎么回事？

AB爸爸逗你玩呢，自家的角色真能be？佐助道。

那……种马文和言情文……？

你不是老给我发卡么，AB老喜欢我了，心疼，要代替月亮治治你。佐助一个翻身骑上来，笑容美的媚的惊心动魄：再来？

你你你……鸣人不知道该怎么吐槽好，半天才说：我的设定不是老司机，你才是处吗？

设定什么的谁管他？佐助的舌尖舔过唇边，艳丽的红色水光淋淋，我就是这样……

——反正我喜欢。鸣人想通了，扣住人的腰一个180旋转。

喂！我要在上面！

不行，本男主受了身心的创伤，非一夜七次不能治愈～等会再玩脐橙！

-END-


End file.
